


Strange Days

by Toastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archs being kids, Arguments, Gen, Introspection, Sibling Rivalry, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: Living with a bunch of archangels has its ups and downs. Some days are stranger than others.





	

Donna sighed heavily as she leaned against the island counter. Thick plumes of smoke still emitted from what used to be the stove, and the air around her was rank with the stench of burnt metal, burnt plastic, and something she didn’t even want to try to identify. Some days, she thought idly, she could almost remember what it was like to live a ‘normal’ life. Other days, she wasn’t sure she even knew what normal was anymore.

Today was one of the latter.

It had started with her being jerked awake to the sound of screaming. She’d bolted out of bed, a knife in hand, and run down the hall. She hadn’t been alone. Dean and Cas had both flown out of their bedroom, Sam doing the same from his, and all three wielding a weapon of some sort. What they’d found upon reaching the source was both infuriating and laughable. 

Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael were rolling around in the floor, arguing and screaming about something in Enochian while Gabriel held something she couldn’t quite make out against his chest to keep the other two from getting at it. Castiel had muttered something to the three archangels in Enochian and then walked away without another word. That had been the cue for the rest of them to return to their beds.

Breakfast had been yet another oddity, with all four angels acting like, well, angels, as they sat at the table. Even Sam and Dean were well-behaved. She wasn’t sure what was going on, and it left her feeling incredibly anxious, but she wasn’t going to complain about not having threats hurled over her head as she tried to eat her pancakes. 

After breakfast, she’d moved to start on the sink full of dirty dishes from the day before, only to have Michael take the sponge from her hands and turn her towards the door.

“We can handle this. It’s the least we could do in return for your hospitality.”

Even his words had seemed strange to the huntress, but with three more angels nodding along and guiding her out of the kitchen, she thought it wise not to argue. 

Every time she’d tried to do something, one of the angels would just appear and take over, leaving her with little more to do than sit in her room and read. She’d thought about taking a walk, but it was freezing out, and last she’d heard, they were likely to get rain soon.

Now, as she stood over the charred remains of the stove, four angels staring at her with a mix of guilt and shame, she silently wondered if the day could possibly get any worse. 

“Gabriel.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

She paused briefly at the title, but pushed on, leveling the smallest archangel with a stern gaze.

“Did you set the stove on fire?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?”

All the ex-sheriff did was raise one eyebrow. The angel bit his lip and scrubbed the palm of his hand nervously over the back of his neck as he looked down at his feet. After a moment of tense silence, he looked back up at her. She had to admit, his hurt puppy look could rival Sam’s. His amber eyes were the size of saucers, and she could see tears brimming in them. Without warning, he pointed a finger at Michael and wailed, “It’s all his fault! He made me do it! I told him I didn’t want to, but he said I had to, and it’s all his fault!”

Donna took a step back, wincing at the shrillness that met her eardrums. Michael rounded on his brother, arguing that he hadn’t made the angel do anything, and suddenly all she could hear was the piercing shriek of their real voices.

“Silence!” The room shook with the force of the command and she glanced over her shoulder to find an irritated Chuck in the doorway. The angels fell quiet, returning to their earlier positions, their heads bowed, hands clasped in front of them.

Gabriel looked up, his mouth open as he began to speak, but one look from Chuck had him snapping it shut with an audible ‘click.’

“I want all three of you to clean this mess up. By hand.” He snapped his fingers and all three angels shot him silent looks of surprise and mild anger. She gave him a questioning look.

“I just bound their grace to keep them from skimping on their chores.” He smiled at her, but his voice was pointed as he looked over at three of his eldest sons. He turned away from them and placed a hand on the small of Donna’s back. “Now, why don’t you go get washed up? You’re covered in burnt...whatever that is. I’ll deal with this.”

He didn’t see Gabriel making faces at him, or see Michael swatting his brother on the back of the head, and Donna struggled not to laugh at the sight of it. They were old, far older than anything else in existence, and here they were acting like children. She had to wonder if maybe it was because they’d never gotten the chance to act as such before. 

“Go. Relax. We’ll make it all right as rain.” He gave her another brilliant smile, and she briefly got the idea that he was trying to get rid of her, but she shrugged it off.

“Well...alright,” she began to walk towards the doorway, but looked back a moment later. “But I want this whole darn kitchen spotless.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The three angels intoned as Chuck nodded. 

She gave them all a final, curious look then walked out of the room. They were certainly up to something, she mused, and she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know what that something was.


End file.
